Jesus
A magically-augmented telekinetic weapons master who has chosen to adopt the image of a certain two-thousand-year-old messiah. - Madness: Project Nexus 2 Kickstarter Jesus Christ, the Savior, also known as Jebus and affectionally Jeb by Krinkels, is a major character in the Madness Combat series. He serves as the main antagonist against Hank J. Wimbleton in the first five episodes of the series and as the protagonist in Madness Inundation, Incident: 110A, Incident: 111A and for a segment of Incident: 1000A. Jesus has been killed 5 times in the canon (3 times by Hank, once by Tricky, and for the last time during the upstart of the normality restoration). He has killed over 248 people in the series. Krinkels has said that Jesus went "the way of the Sheriff," meaning that he won't return. Jesus is a boss enemy in the Story Mode of Madness Interactive. In Madness: Project Nexus, he is a mercenary in Arena Combat Mode. He is the playable character Dr. Christoff in the Story Mode. Powers and abilities Jesus is a master of gunfire and swordsmanship, and while seemingly less agile than Hank, he has a number of supernatural abilities that make him an especially dangerous opponent. Many of these supernatural powers come from the halo on the top of his head. His most infamous power in the series is the ability to resurrect the dead. Up until Madness Depredation, he would often resurrect Hank's victims into zombies, in order to fight Hank. Although they do not possess better fighting skills, they are much more resistant to attacks than they are normally. In the first episode, he has the ability to spawn a cross-shaped magic shield that can block bullets. In Madness Depredation, it is more of a transparent, smaller circular shield generated from his hand. In Madness Inundation, he uses a different type of magic shield: a red energy field that can capture oncoming bullets, then push them back at the source. The poisoning the Auditor put in Jesus made his shields become smaller over time, which made the shields go from about the size of his body to slightly smaller than his head. The poisoning also made the shields increasingly opaque. In Incident: 110A, bullets would be immediately deflected off the red shield. In Incident: 1000A, he uses his ability to catch and push back bullets, but no shield is shown. Another of his abilities is his ability to 'dissolve' his enemies by casting a red beam either from his hands or eyes, and upon being hit by the beam, a person will be disintegrated. He has shown to be able to kill at least two people at the same time with this attack. In Episode 1.5 of the Madness: Project Nexus story, Dr. Christoff gains the ability to fire Nexus bolts, which could disintegrate a weaker opponent. He can also release slam attacks in a similar manner, which would knock back and injure close-by foes. Jesus is also shown to have incredible muscular strength. In Madness Inundation, he is able to lift and throw large, heavy crates at enemies without strain. Jesus is the only character who has been seen wielding and firing an assault rifle with one hand without suffering from a bad performance through the high recoil. Krinkels stated himself that Sanford could only properly control a Bren gun because of the bipod, while Jesus probably would have dual wielded them. Additionally, Jesus has the ability to spawn certain weapons. In the first episode, Jesus summoned a cannon from thin air to use against Hank. Since Madness Apotheosis, this power became limited to his signature binary sword, which appeared from behind his back. In both Madness Depredation and Madness Inundation, he summoned his sword from his hand. The last supernatural power he displays is the ability to use telekinesis and levitation. Since Madness Interactive and Madness Avenger, he was shown to be able to float in midair. In the earlier episodes, Jesus' telekinetic powers were shown to be reliant on a lightning-like beam from his hands. In Madness Depredation, he used these beams to push back Hank and to retrieve his sword from a distance. In Madness Inundation, he continued to display his telekinetic power, only now lacking the lightning-based beam. He used this power to throw crates, rip apart agents, and smash enemies into walls. In Incident: 110A and Incident: 1000A, he also used it to fire guns without physically holding them, although a little less accurately. Appearances Madness Combat 1 Jesus' first appearance was in the first episode. He looked like an ordinary Madness character with a goatee, long hair, and a halo. During Hank's massacre, Jesus confronted him. He was much more formidable than the other people Hank fought earlier. He revived two people to fight Hank, but they were quickly killed again. He then summoned a cannon to fire at his foe, but was killed by Hank when he let his guard down. Madness Combat 2: Redeemer Jesus appeared again as an ally to the Sheriff. When he first encountered Hank, he revived a group of dead grunts and then retreated. He reappeared at the end of the episode, sneaking up behind Hank, who was cornering the Sheriff. Before Hank was able to kill the Sheriff, Jesus shot him in the head with his Desert Eagle. Madness Combat 3: Avenger Jesus appeared once more in Madness Avenger with a slightly modified goatee. He first appeared standing beside the Sheriff, who was activating the Improbability Drive. He confronted Hank halfway into the episode and resurrected several grunts to fight him. After the zombies were killed, Jesus summoned a sword to fight Hank, but was shot in the chest. He faded away as a retreat. Once again, Jesus reappeared at the end of the episode and stabbed an unsuspecting Hank with his sword when the Sheriff was cornered. This time, however, Hank didn't immediately die. He shot Jesus in the face with a shotgun before killing the Sheriff and finally dying himself. Madness Combat 4: Apotheosis In Madness Apotheosis, Jesus didn't appear until the very end, where he ambushed Hank in the rave at Club M along with a zombified 1337 agent. He wore sunglasses and had stitches in his head. He revived all the ravers that Hank killed. During a brief sword fight, he shot a weakened Hank several times but was blown up by Hank's suicide bomb. Madness Combat 5: Depredation Jesus appeared in this episode in a more prominent role. In this episode, he had more stitches around his head and his whole body was bandaged, covered by a white jacket. After Hank cleared a room full of agents, the agents were suddenly resurrected. Jesus suddenly appeared and, with a surge of power, broke off the upper half of the room. He initially fought Hank with his fists, blocking his bullets with his magical shield, before summoning his binary sword. Later, Jesus was temporarily incapacitated when Hank shot him in the chest. When Jesus reengages Hank, Tricky suddenly intervened and ripped off the upper half of Jesus' head. Tricky would later make Hank suffer the same fate by ripping his head off. Madness Combat 5.5 Jesus, or at least the top part of his head, briefly appeared halfway through the episode. Tricky was wearing it as a hat in an attempt to gain his powers, only to find out it didn't work and discarded it. Madness Combat 6: Antipathy Jesus only made a cameo in this episode. While Hank and Tricky were fighting on the train, he was seen in front of the "Bridge Out" sign raking leaves while wearing a shirt that said, "I'm Jebus, lol. This is as dressed up as I get." His halo was absent, and his goatee appeared to have grown into a beard. He stopped his work when he noticed the mysterious train, but shrugged it off and continued raking. Madness Combat 6.5 Jesus appeared briefly in the middle of the episode to retrieve the top part of his head and reattached it to his body. He angrily left a note for the Auditor saying, "I QUIT. -J," before leaving. Madness Combat 7: Consternation Jesus appeared at the end of Madness Consternation, beginning his revelation where he killed three A.A.H.W. units with his S&W 500. Seeing Hank on the ground, he impaled him with the binary sword. He said to him, "Goodnight Hank," before executing him with the revolver. When the demonic Tricky confronted him, Jesus destroyed the Portable Improbability Drive, ridding Tricky of his powers, and slashes his face with his sword until Tricky finally died. Madness Combat 8: Inundation Jesus appeared as the protagonist for the first time and was seen firing a TAC-50 at the beginning. His sunglasses were absent, revealing red, bloodshot eyes. He hops down a ledge, where he confronted and killed several A.A.H.W. units and then advanced through the building. At one point, the Auditor infected Jesus with a disease, making him vomit blood throughout the episode. Deeper in the building, Jesus enters a room with bodies inside liquid-filled tubes, apparently controlled by an adjacent machine. After killing the agents in the room, Jesus picked up an MP7 and destroyed the machine. Later, a Mag Agent: V2 confronted Jesus with a giant Desert Eagle. Using his magical shield, Jesus deflected a giant Desert Eagle round into the mag agent's body, killing him. When Jesus exited the building, the Auditor fired at him with a minigun from a faraway building. Jesus quickly flew across the plain as the Auditor fired at him, dodging every bullet before crashing into the wall of the second building. The impact injured Jesus and cracked his halo, but Jesus resumed slaughtering the agents within. Jesus was later confronted by the second Mag Agent: V2, who he killed with the TAC-50. During a fight with the Auditor, Jesus was able to hold against him until the Auditor spawned two MP5Ks and wounded Jesus before retreating. Finally, Jesus summoned his binary sword and reached the room with the Auditor's computer, where he was confronted by the Auditor once more. The Auditor launched Jesus out of the building with an AT4, severely wounding Jesus and accidentally destroying the "Improbability Management" drive, causing a "normality restoration", in which a blast of energy struck the building. Madness Combat 9: Aggregation Madness Aggregation confirmed that Jesus was killed in the normality restoration of the previous episode, as his corpse was seen next to the remnants of a building. The Auditor, who survived, took the halo from Jesus' remains. SACRIFICE.fla Jesus makes a cameo in the short in his Madness Combat 3 form, in one of the red images that appear after Deimos touches a body outside The Bakery!. Tricky Madness 2 Jesus appeared in the non-canon episode, Tricky Madness 2. In this episode, he gave a narration before being mauled by Tricky. Incident: 110A Jesus was the protagonist of Incident: 110A. In this episode, using the binary sword as his primary weapon, he killed "100 sinners," including various A.A.H.W. units and a Mag Agent: V5. After the credits, he killed an additional horde of agents with a minigun. Incident: 111A Jesus once again appeared as the protagonist in Incident: 111A. Throughout the entire animation, Jesus stands on the top of a building, targeting two agents inside another distant building and a third one outside. He kills the two of the agents using a TAC-50 sniper rifle but fails to aim at the last one outside due to certain hallucinations by a demonic face. He is killed at the end of the animation by this unidentified creature. Incident: 1000A Jesus returns to kill Hank and the A.A.H.W. in Incident: 1000A. After Jesus killing three rooms full of l33t and A.T.P. agents, Hank returns and quickly kills him. Madness Interactive Jesus appears as a boss in the penultimate room of the Story Mode, wielding aN MP9 or MP5K, depending on the game's version. He has the most health of all foes and must be defeated in order for the player to reach the Sheriff. Madness: Project Nexus Jesus is the protagonist in Episode 1.5 of the Story Mode under the alias of Dr. Christoff. This story explains the origin of Jesus and his powers. In Arena Combat Mode, Jesus can be hired for the player's team. Since the v1.8 update, he has a unique dodge animation identical to the one he uses after obtaining the halo in Story Mode. His halo is absent in Arena Combat Mode, but The-Swain stated that this was unintentional. Madness: Project Nexus 2 Dr. Christoff is a playable character in Project Nexus 2. After an initial misunderstanding with Hank (culminating in a boss fight), Christoff and Hank team up to destroy the Science Tower once and for all. Along the way they also join forces with Dr. Hofnarr, however reluctantly. Gallery Artworks Jeebs_by_krinkels_r909-d3i1g9e.jpg Jeb_by_krinkels_r909-d559ak5.jpg Happy_holidays_2014_by_krinkels_r909-d8bbmwn.jpg Boys_night_out_by_krinkels_r909-d518l8k.jpg Boysnightout_colored_by_krinkels_r909-d7kn6la.jpg 420857_krinkels_jebus-jpg.jpg 829200_krinkels_2019-19-jpg.jpg Commissioned artworks Commission_einhajar12_by_krinkels_r909-d7ceu5w.jpg Commission_einhajar12_by_krinkels_r909-d5t0616.jpg Commission_w_i_p_mastermastel_by_krinkels_r909-d4h4bxi.jpg Commission_mastermastel_by_krinkels_r909-d4hpzgp.png Commission_shalmendo_by_krinkels_r909-d5pn2nj.jpg Trivia * Jesus has been seen in all episodes except for Madness Combat 10: Abrogation, Madness Combat 7.5, and Madness Combat 11: Expurgation. * Jesus, Tricky and Dr. Hofnarr are the only characters to physically have hair. * Jesus, the Auditor, the Sun, Tricky (in Tricky Madness 2), Demon, and enhanced l33t agents and A.T.P. engineers are the only characters to have visible eyes. * Jesus, Tricky, the Sun, Sanford, Demon, Deimos (in SACRIFICE.fla, ANAMNESIS.fla, and POWERLESS.fla), Hank (in Antipathy and Consternation), and zombies (from Apotheosis onward) are the only characters to have a visible mouth. * He is the only character to have been both antagonist and protagonist in the canon series. * According to Krinkels, Jesus is a pretty violent guy (as we no doubt have seen) and doesn't strike him as a touchy feely type. * Krinkels has said Jesus is dealing with a significant amount of cognitive dissonance and he isnt nearly the hero he makes himself out to be. * Jesus is always called either Jebus or Jes, or The Savior, to avoid Association with the real Jesus Christ, and not to hurt the feelings of believers. * Jesus and the Sheriff have gone to regular hell when they died. Source Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Agency Against Hank Wimbleton Category:Madness Interactive Category:Madness: Project Nexus Category:Madness: Project Nexus 2